rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinetoscopes
Sitemap Kinetoscopes --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Lazy Infinite Bull$h*t Hey Kenny, "Kinetoscopes" Don't Have Sound Recordings ' : It was too complicated to do in the Real World back then (this is another example of the game writers "winging it" again ...). If it is claimed a result of 'advanced quantumz' whatever, obtained through 'Tears', or other BS excuse, THEN WHY NOT SOMETHING MORE ADVANCED than this cobbled together ''half-assed thing ? If you have sound, then you would have far better picture quality - even color. It is just Cute pretend-period nostalgic grainy sepia-tone Fantasy (but rather feeble game-mechanics-wise), and mostly done as a 'findable' (Achievement) backstory method, being dribbled to the PlayerThough several game comentators have said this mechanism in Infinite BS didn't really add all that much to the story. NO REASON why in a the real life situation would justify the Kinetoscope use presented : Grand History goes into archives/museums somewhere. Educational ? Citizens FORCED to see Rah-Rah-Prophet Propaganda ?? Children beaten if they don't watch (Where's the StepStool and Punishment straps??) ?? This thing is a very inefficient/feeble way of doing propaganda for that purpose (We see Projectors all over - Wouldn't films ( with SOUND !!!!) have been a FAR MORE EFFECTIVE public propaganda mechanism ??? - Its so Feeb-Derpish.) Maybe they might have been 'old' machines for the original Columbia Show City, showing off Columbia being developed/built (used by sight-seeing tourists who only came to Columbia ONCE at the 1893 Exposition - BACK When such a machine would be 'Modern'). They'd most likely all be broken 20 years later ... But hardly anyone in the limited population would waste money after seeing the same ones again and again for years (( '' Oh "Infinite Money" is available for Columbia ????? ... My Bad. Oops even that's no good - they don't show anything '''NEW. '' )) So it really doesn't make much sense building/using these machines to show off/view WHAT THEY SHOWED IN THE GAME -- TO people who LIVED IN COLUMBIA, and for this type of machines who's meager viewing content was only worthy of a transitory newspaper article or newsreel. Innovation (a properly presented 'viewing' machine) would be the ability of selectively viewing between 100+ different such 'stories' as 'News Machines' --- Not paper - so you could have a 1984-ish story/history revision thing going on, *AND* they could point the changing (multi-dimension switched) backstory IN THE MACHINES out to the Player. And (as part of the games story progression) you would constantly get NEW stories/presentations reflecting the Player's Columbia-Menacing activity. But those also might as well be Projected up on 'News Walls' -- that way showing a Comstock/Founder biased narrative of things currently/recently happening - including current events the Player JUST took part in. ' *Triple Dog Stupid* ' IS : These Fricken Weird Old Machines then seen being present in Rapture in BaSx (BUT that's another separate dim-witted/lazy game DLC writer/designer stupid thing). --- --- --- Kinetoscope - "A Fun Day At A Lynching" ' : If they have regular public stonings at Fairs in Columbia, then certainly Lynching would be another popular offering (Remember that Police States have to terrorize the lower classes into obedience ). To continue the milque-toast qualities of Kenny's 'realism', it probably would have to be made obvious it was an Irishman being lynched to make it ''less offensive to the Players (( ''So it would not be so offputting from the popular activities of disemboweling, shooting, and blowing up humans done in the rest of the game '' )). Instructive ... --- --- --- '''Idea for the Otherwise Anachronistic Kinetoscope 'News' Machine Seen in Rapture in BaS : "Need to Know Theater" - We can turn a lazy (recycled) out-of-place out-dated idea from DLC into a more Rapture-like improvement/innovation. Supposedly 'Free' and (many) placed for propaganda purposes in public areas - why weren't they simply a TV screen like we saw the same thing done (everywhere) in BS1/BS2 ? The devices presentation INSTEAD should be a 3D 'Movie' (something you cannot do on a screen without the glasses). No, they didn't think of that, or the machines would have said 3D on them to set it apart from Newsreels seen in the Theaters, or those other (widely employed) public TVs. Stereoscopic pictures date back to the 1860s, but moving pictures came much later. Rapture may have had at least one theater with the 3D gimmick (popular in the 50s) and the glasses. That brings up the possibility that the MMORPG (by the time it or anything like it are actually done) will be played in 3D. --- --- --- ANALYSIS "The Envy of All His Peers" (Kinetoscope Analysis) : ' The Kinetoscope "The Word of the Prophet Presents" "Looks like Jimmy's friends are jealous... *dejected* ...because Jimmy's dad gave him a pack of Minor Victory *smoking by smiles* ... Minor Victory - The only brand designed especially for kids..." So the Prophet sells ciggies .... Oooooh, ' 'profit' '. I get it (( '' Though I don't think the writers did - More apropos would have been : Computer game 'Profit' being the poisoning of true imagination ... '' )) It is sad (and worrying/disturbing) that THIS apparently is the vision that Levine & Co have of 'religion' (the commercialization). BTW, Where exactly IS the Tobacco Plantation in Columbia ? (Or more important, evidence of ANY source of foodstuffs being grown for Columbia ? REAL Cities have to Eat you know. Lookee yonder - an Overseer giving a slave a whipping ... Oooh that might 'offend' too many sensitivities there (coulda required all the 'ethnics' to wear masks to soften them for general ''Politically Correct viewing, no ? (( '' Hey, That works for dehumanizing NPC game opponents the Player is expected to Violently Slaughter wholesale, don't it ??? '' )) Hmmm - "Columbia City, Cannibal City ... The Founders Feast on the Cattle ...") See Alternate_Alternates --- --- --- '"Need To Know" - BaSx Kinetoscopes (So Bizarre) In Rapture ' : No logical reason to have these '''technological throwbacks in Rapture (its the Age of TV, morons !!!) - if they are supposedly to be considered some era-matching Propaganda campaign by Ryan (certainly as public coin-operated Porno Theaters (private view Vending machines) they would be far more logical). With REAL propaganda, the more people who see the message the better. So instead there should be : just showing the presentation in a loop on a public TV Screen (If several messages, then cycle through them, along with useful News updates/the Current Time to keep peoples interest/attention) -- a mechanism which multiple people could watch simultaneously, and conveniently become 'informed' (even at a distance). This "Need To Know" thing is just the Rotting Leftovers from the Infinite BS game mechanism (projecting it on a open in-game walkabout TV game object apparently was ineffective/undoable in the Game Engine ? Some simple Trigger/Rendering issue making it hard to implement ??). The in-game Kinetoscopes are Player activated (like an Audio Diary) in an easily controlled (programmed) game interface, used to present some of the the usual game filler 'Backstory' material/narrative. Supposedly (somehow ?), their existence as common Rapture 'devices' now justifies use of the subverted ones seen in BaSx - like the one changed to spew Atlas's propaganda, or custom ones like Cohen's 'art', or to enable that one with the (inevitable) 'Jump Scare' gimmick. Well it IS DLC - Par for it to be mostly cheap developer programming/Asset Recyclings. BioShock's Ghost Stories were innovative (We coulda had them again ...). Unfortunately, you are not likely to get much new stuff in a DLC. --- --- --- Stupid Thing #213 - Surfin' on Battleship Bay : Is it possible that the game writers don't even know how Surfing works (or just more vague cheap window-dressing 'good enuf' idea stuff without any bother to do it properly - "THINK MUCH?")? Waterfall off the edge (good view of it in one of the Kinetoscopes) likewise. With such weak glitzy Fantasy like this, WHY should "humans" (characters/plots/story) behave normally with any semblance of being real (relevant), WHEN you are shown to already be in La-la-land (Yet Battleship Bay is the location they picked to have the most interactive (non-shooting-area) Scripting, which was really NOT that sophisticated anyway, being simple activation of pre-canned motions, after which the NPCs stood there like stunned rabbits). But then what does it matter, when in the end anything and everything you did in the game doesn't matter a bean (except for the glee of the blood spurting/splodey action ('Execution' moves !!!!!) and the $$$ the company extracted from your wallet for this second-rate game.) "Its a Small World" on steroids (except less believable). BTW - Surfing was something dark-skinned people did on the other side of the World at that time, and that kinda runs contrary to the writer's whole 'Holy White Bread' theme of Columbia. The way to Hell is paved with small stupid details. --- --- --- --- --- . .